


I Do Not Know {Poem}

by Merakii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love, Poetry, ereri, poem, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merakii/pseuds/Merakii
Summary: A poem from Levi's perspective about his feelings towards Eren.





	I Do Not Know {Poem}

**I Do Not Know**

_I do not know what dreams are like,_  
_but if I did, they’d be full of you._  
_The curve of your neck, your slender fingers,_  
_your eyes, and their abundance of ocean hues._  
  
_I do not know what warmth is like,_  
_but if I did, it would be from you._  
_Your radiant smile, the pinks of your cheeks,_  
_your hair, and the subtle smell of shampoo._  
  
_I do not know what freedom is like,_  
_but if I did, I would share it with you._  
_To hold you tight, and to let you go,_  
_to watch the sun rise, and the day become new._

_I do not know what love is like,_  
_but if I did, it would be with you._  
_To love and to hold, in sickness and in health,_  
_to give you my heart, and always be true._

**Author's Note:**

> I usually post stories, but I wanted to share some of my poetry as well! I love writing poems based on characters, and I figured this would be a good place to post one :)


End file.
